Das letzte Mal in New York
Das letzte Mal in New York ist die dritte Folge der neunten Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 30.09.2013 in den USA ausgestrahlt. Inhalt Robin und Barney gehen die Hochzeit miteinander durch, als sie feststellen, dass ihre Verwandten bald ankommen. Sie wollen noch einmal miteinander schlafen, als ihnen bewusst wird, dass sie keinen einzigen Moment mehr miteinander haben werden. Derweil erkundigt sich Lily bei Marshall, wie seine Reise nach New York verläuft. Er hofft, dass er rechtzeitig zur Hochzeitsprobe ankommt und Lily erinnert sich daran, welches Kleid, das von der Reinigung zerstört wurde, sie eigentlich tragen wollte. Als Ted zu ihr kommt, entdeckt Lily eine Liste, die Ted thumb|270pxgemacht hat. Darauf sind viele Dinge notiert, die er unbedingt vor seiner Abreise nach Chicago in New York machen will. Lily ist wütend, dass sie die einzige ist, die über seinen Umzug Bescheid weiß und möchte, dass er Barney und Robin nicht länger aus dem Weg geht. Diese beiden wollen ihr letztes Mal an einem besonderen Ort verbringen, stellen jedoch fest, dass ihre Verwandten bereits auf dem Weg sind. Sie sind auf der Flucht und ziehen sich in eine Kammer zurück, in der sich auch James vor den Verwandten versteckt. Als er feststellt, wie wichtig den beiden der Sex vor der Hochzeit ist, opfert er sich, um die Verwandten abzulenken. Derweil geht Lily die Liste mit Ted durch und stellt fest, dass Ted und Marshall verantwortlich dafür sind, dass ihr Kleid kaputt ist, da sie ein letztes Mal einen Schwertkampf im Apartment gehabt haben. Lily ist wütend, geht aber dennoch mit Ted die Liste weiter durch und stellt fest, dass er einen Punkt noch nicht abgehackt hat: Ein letztes Mal einen Whiskey mit Barney trinken. Lily weiß, dass Ted einen Bogen um Barney macht, doch Ted redet sich heraus. Er erzählt ihr, dass er unbedingt auf Marshall warten muss, da der Whiskey besonders ist und 600,- Dollar gekostet hat. Als Lily die Flasche sieht, ist sie verunsichert, da sie am gleichen Tag wie Ted und Marshall einen Schwertkampf mit Robin in der Wohnung hatte und die teure Flasche zerstört wurde. Gemeinsam mit Robin hat sie einen billigen Whiskey umgefüllt und ihn mit Schokolade, Sauce und Seife aufgefüllt um die Farbe an den echten, teuren Whiskey anzugleichen. Als Ted schließlich einen Schluck davon nimmt, ist er begeistert, während Lily angewidert ist. Währenddessen teilen sich Robin und Barney auf, um an den Verwandten vorbeizukommen. Dabei trifft Robin auf Ted und Lily, und findet Teds Liste. Lily erklärt ihr, dass es ihre Liste sei. Robin geht die Liste durch und verplappert sich, dass sie und Lily die Whiskeyflasche zerstört haben. Als Barney sie anruft, haut sie ab und die beiden schaffen es in ein Schlafzimmer, wo sie jedoch Robins Urgroßeltern beim Sex erwischen. Zuerst sind die beiden angeekelt, erkennen jedoch, dass sie in vielen Jahren genauso sein und sich immer noch zum anderen hingezogen fühlen werden. Daraufhin verzichten sie auf den Sex und stellen sich ihren Verwandten. Lily bringt Ted eine Flasche des teuren Whiskeys, den sie im Laden des Hotels gefunden hat. Er bedankt sich bei ihr dafür und möchte wissen, warum Lily Robin bezüglich der Liste angelogen hat. Lily erklärt ihm, dass sie eingesehen hat, dass Ted wirklich verletzt ist und für sich selbst umziehen möchte. Sie fragt ihn, ob er Barney wirklich aus dem Weg geht und macht ihm klar, dass er es sein Leben lang bereuen wird, wenn er seinen besten Freund am wichtigsten Wochenende seines Lebens nicht unterstützt. Außerdem verdeutlicht sie ihm, dass er sich von all den Dingen verabschieden sollte, die ihn verletzt haben und nicht gut für ihn waren, anstatt von den Dingen, die ihm gut getan haben. Ted ist glücklich und bittet Lily, die Liste umzudrehen. Auf der Rückseite steht, dass er sich ein letztes Mal Rat bei ihr holen soll. Danach geht er mit dem Whiskey zu Barney und möchte mit ihm anstoßen, doch dieser konfrontiert ihn damit, dass er Ted und Robin im Central Park gesehen hat. Gastdarsteller thumb|238px *Sherri Shepherd als Daphne *Wayne Brady als James *Lou Cutell als Onkel Mort *Marjorie Lovett als Tante Muriel *Robert Belushi als Linus *Joie Magidow als ältere Verwandte *Jonathan Craig Williams als Cop *Jason Boggs als Packers Fan *Ramon Hilario als äterer Mann *Cynthia Murell als hübsche Frau *Ely Uettwiller als 2-jähriger Marvin Fehler *In Das perfekte Paar wird enthüllt, dass Robin Spitznamen hasst. Allerdings taucht dieser Fehler nicht zum ersten Mal auf, bereits in Das große Baby nennt sie Ted beispielsweise "Teddybär". *Ted fordert Lily auf, das Blatt umzudrehen um es zu lesen. Jedoch ist zuvor zu sehen, dass eben diese Rückseite leer ist. Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Ted und Marshalls Schwertkampf aus Das Duell taucht wieder auf. *Teds Gespräch mit der Nachbarin erinnert anfangs an sein geträumtes Gespräch mit der Mutter in Die Zeitreisenden. *Barney sagt statt "Ringträger" wie schon in The Locket "Ringbär", womit Robin weiterhin im Glauben ist, dass Barney auf der Hochzeit etwas mit einem Bär plant. *Der Glen McKenna Scotch war bereits in Der alte Mann und drei Umzüge zu sehen. Außerdem wird in Legen-Dad erwähnt, dass Barney und sein Vater diesen Scotch mögen. *Der Schwertkampf fand am 26. April 2013 statt, also zwischen Die Festung der Barnigkeit und Die Zeitreisenden. *Die Phrase "yousonofabitch" benutzte Lily bereits in Der Sporttaucher. *Die von Barney erwähnte Szene zwischen Ted und Robin am Central Park war in Alte Sachen. *Das "Kennedy Package", wonach Lily von Barkeeper Linus bis zur Ankunft Marshalls Alkohol serviert bekommt, hat sie sich in Coming Back erkauft. *Dass Barney und Robin den exakt selben Gedanken synchron aussprechen und dies danach mit einem "Awwww" quittieren, ist seit Neue Chancen regelmässig zu sehen. *Eine Aneinanderreihung von Teds schmerzhaftesten Momenten gab es bereits in ähnlicher Weise in Band oder DJ. Dabei werden dieses Mal folgende Szenen verwendet: **Als er im Saufzug war. (Der Saufzug) **Wie Stella ihn vor dem Traualtar sitzen liess. (Unerwünschte Gäste) **Wie Victoria sich von ihm verabschiedet. (Die Entchenkrawatte) **Wie Robin ihm gesagt hat, dass sie ihn nicht liebt. (Langzeitwetten) **Wie Natalie ihn tritt. (Gutes altes Hemd) **Wie er das blaue Horn in Robins leerem Zimmer sieht. (Wie man sich bettet) **Wie er von einem Fremden geschlagen wird. (Tue Böses, ernte Gutes) **Wie er Robins Hand im Central Park hält. (Alte Sachen) *Ted benutzt gegenüber Lily, als Sie den sie betreffenden Punkt auf seiner Liste durch Umdrehen des Blattes sehen soll, genau die selben Worte wie Barney, als er bei seinem Heiratsantrag in Verhext – Teil 2 Robin bittet, die Seite umzudrehen. *Marshalls Abneigung gegenüber den Green Bay Packers wurde u.a. schon in Das dunkle Geheimnis erwähnt. *Der Cliffhänger von Barney erinnert stark an Robins Cliffhänger in Plan B. *Lily klaut eine neue Flasche Glenn McKenna Scotch. Diese Fähigkeit Lilys wurde schon mehrfach erwähnt, z.B. in Auf Safari oder Der Magier-Kodex – Teil 2. *Ted benutzt für seine Abschiedstour seinen gelben Notizblock, den er sonst für seine Pro-und-Contra-Liste benutzt, wie beispielsweise in Die nackte Wahrheit. *Der Originaltitel "Last Time in New York" ist - auch vom Inhalt her - eine Anspielung auf die Episode "First Time in New York" aus der zweiten Staffel. *Das Rehearsal Dinner wird einige Male erwähnt. Eine spätere Episode wird darüber handeln. *Dass Ted mit dem Empire State Building versucht zu sprechen und es berührt, wurde erstmals in Mosbius Designs angedeutet. Anspielungen *Es gibt zahlreiche Anspielungen auf Die Braut des Prinzen. So versucht Lily - allerdings falsch - aus dem Film zu zitieren und der Darsteller Mandy Patinkin wird mehrfach erwähnt. *Laut Robin würde, neben Patinkin, die Nachrichtensendung 60 Minutes alte Leute anziehen. *Die Verwandten von Robin und Barney sind eine Anspielung auf The Walking Dead, da sie in einer Preview als "The Walking Old" bezeichnet werden. *Marshall muss sich zur Strafe als Fan der Green Bay Packers kleiden. *Lily erwähnt den Film Sex and the City. *Robin erwähnt den Charakter aus der Kinderbuchreihe Wo ist Walter?, als sie Ted im rot-weiss-geistreiften Matrosenanzug sieht. Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 9